


Give Me Back My First Kiss

by n_dp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aggressive!Aomine, Alternate Universe - Never Met, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dp/pseuds/n_dp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me back my first kiss!” is what he demanded.</p><p>In the end of the day, he regretted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Back My First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> An unprofitable fanwork of Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shueisha, Production I.G, and Affiliations.
> 
> Do enjoy~! (●´ω｀●)/

“Like I said before, Daiki, we can go there together. Just the two of us~!”

A boy was walking with a girl–sexy girl–who without feeling embarrassed, clinging onto his left arm tightly.

“—together. I want to—,” the girl continued.

“Hm.”

The boy called Daiki put a bored face. After a while, the feeling of softness on his arm was no longer exciting. He only wanted to pull out. The girl was actually beautiful, and got body like that of Mai-chan: big bosoms, small waist, and wide hips; truly nice to eyes. However, the feeling didn’t stay long for him. If only the girl was not Satsuki’s only female friend in the university, he would have ditched the girl long time ago, before the feeling of excitement gone, before she started tearing his ears off by talking non-stop.

His dark blue eyes roamed towards the crowded silently. Suddenly, his eyes twinkled.

_‘Ah. I know what to do.’_

Daiki smirked before stopped in his tracks, stopping the girl along. “Hey—” he pulled his left arm from the girl’s clutch, “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

He was clearly _not_ sorry since the smirk-like-a-devil was still present.

The girl stared at him, wondering what he was about to say. After some time walking together, he only responded her with short answer, which definitely upset. _Ah_ , he must feel guilty for ignoring her, was what the girl thought. He was a good boy.

She whined and tried to grasp his arm again. “Daiki~ what are you talking about? You are not disappointing. Come on, let’s get going~”

“Stop it!” Daiki snapped. “I’m sorry, but I have a boyfriend whom I love so much.”

“You have no boyfriend,” she stated flatly.

She had befriended his best friend Satsuki for a month already. Moreover, she totally knew that the bisexual boy was not taken, sure, he often had fling, but it was one-time-thing. Plus, if Daiki had a boyfriend already, a boyfriend he loved dearly, it was impossible for Satsuki not to tell her. She was the only female friend Satsuki had after all. It was not likely for her not to know his boyfriend. The pink haired girl knew every little thing about Daiki (and she was not going to feel surprised if Satsuki even knew when Daiki had his very first wet dream; Satsuki was _that_ knowable).

“Sadly, I do have someone. Surprisingly, he is there.”

With that last sentence, he walked to a direction.

Daiki paused, before glanced back and said: “Oh, and please, _stop_ being Satsuki’s friend if you just want to use her. She doesn’t need a female friend like you.”

After that, he took every step with confidence.

(He would explain everything to Satsuki later. He just hoped the girl didn’t get angry at him (for ditching her only female friend–the one he hoped being ex-female friend by the time he told her–and for doing something he was about to do.)

* * *

 

People parted when they caught sight of a red haired male.

The male was one Kagami Taiga. A tall person with a pair of striking red-blood eyes, fiery and sharp as if could pierce one through their hearts. There were two big dark eye bags under his eyes. It was _that_ accident that made him awake all night. Not even shooting ball in the nearby court could make him get a wink of sleep. He scratched his head harshly when he saw a newly opened branch of Maji Burger on the end of the road.

His stomach roared with hunger, surprising some people.

“I should eat first.”

He headed to the newly opened food-place, still feeling like there was cloud above his head. When he was finally inside, the air conditioning cooled him a bit. And the smell of burgers and fries hit his nose, sending the signal to his stomach to once more roar. Rubbing his stomach, he walked to queue behind a group of young girls in uniform.

When it was his turn to order, he quickly asked for twenty of his favorite burgers, two of fries, and vanilla milkshake (the sweet drink his friend said could calm mind). Accepting the order (and getting gawks from both waitress and the customers behind him), he walked to a table near the window where he could see the view of the road, the people passed by, the vehicles, and so on.

He started to eat the burger and fries with gusto.

One moment he chomped the burger until his teeth clanking. The middle-aged woman who sat across his table moved to other table when she saw him. It was a normal reaction, seeing how he ate his foods, biting and chewing noisily with vigor. Only when he finally took a sip on his milkshake that he felt calmer and slowed down, biting and chewing slower.

“Kagami-kun, you look scary. It’s not good to put such face in front of _the_ vanilla milkshake.”

Kagami swallowed his food quickly, almost choked because of the surprise.

“Kuroko! Since when are you here?”

Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami’s friend from his university, was a young man who had faint _existence_ that he was often forgotten. Kagami found him interesting friend, a good person (unless he did the thing he did before; Kagami swore he would get a heart attack sometimes because of Kuroko).

“Since the lady moves there, Kagami-kun. How cruel of you for not recognizing me this long.”

Kagami grunted. “Not my fault. You are just too easy to lose.”

Kuroko shrugged. Sitting across Kagami and his gradually decreasing burgers and fries, it looked funny. Because the teal haired boy just had a single vanilla milkshake on his tray, contrasted to Kagami’s tray full with the wraps of burgers he already ate.

The two didn’t converse or anything. But, Kuroko kept staring at Kagami, rarely blinking. Kagami tried to ignore his stare, but truly, his stare was too strong and it made Kagami sweated.

Kagami groaned. “Fine.”

“What is it, Kagami-kun?”

“You keep staring! Can you stop it?”

“Kagami-kun, I’m not staring at you. You are just in the line of my sight.”

“…”

Kuroko continued staring, as he slurped his own milkshake.

“Fine! I’ll tell you!”

Kuroko blinked. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Hmmph. I know you want me to tell you.”

“…”

Kagami took a deep breath, and stared into Kuroko’s eyes, ready to start his story. It was after that, that he shifted his stare towards outside of the window. “Yesterday—” he paused then blinked several times.

He stood abruptly, unintentionally brushed against their table, making his milkshake spilled (he ignored the pointy stare Kuroko sent him as he cradled his milkshake). “That one—”

Absentmindedly, he rushed outside followed by the stare of the people in the Maji Burger. Kuroko only blinked, before he looked outside, to trace where Kagami went. Sucking the last drop of his tasty drink, the small man walked out to where Kagami was, standing in front of a man he himself knew. He wondered when they knew each other.

* * *

 

“Hey!” Kagami shouted from the top of his lungs.

Some people on the road turned at the source of the shout, before looked away. Yet, the one he intended to call didn’t turn his head. Angrily, he once more shouted, this time louder. “Hey! You! Blue Haired Freak!”

The blue haired freak didn’t budge; the freak kept playing with his phone, leaned on the wall.

Kagami stomped his steps hard then with full speed, he charged to the person several feet away. The person stumbled, almost fall on his side due to the crash the red haired male did.

“Huh? What?” the blue haired freak tried to stand when something–or _someone_ –pulled the collar of his t-shirt. Turning his face, he met face to face with Kagami.

The forked-browed male shoved him that his back bumped to the hard surface of the wall.

“You—” he pointed at his chest, “—are a jerk.”

Blinking, he asked: “Excuse me? What’s the matter?”

“You dare to take my first kiss! You are so fucking darned!” he added some curses.

The Blue Haired Freak seemed confused. “Huh? Your first kiss?”

“Yes.”

He stared at Kagami dumbfounded. “When?”

“Yesterday,” Kagami said altogether, he gritted his teeth. He was _this_ close to punch the bastard. “Don’t you dare to say you’ve forgotten already.”

“So … what of it?”

“It’s my first kiss!”

“And?” he asked nonchalantly like it mattered nothing to him.

“Give me back my first kiss!”

Grinning widely, he took a step closer to Kagami. Somehow, as Kagami saw how the navy haired man’s face got closer, he thought that he might be saying something wrong along the line.

“Sure,” he closed their distance and pulled Kagami’s face closer and closer to his own. _Then,_ Kagami’s pair of lips met another.

Well, Kagami’s sentence sounded ambiguous to him.

* * *

 

**_The day before_ **

_Kagami hugged the paper bag with a smile. It’s good that he finally got a hold of a limited edition of his favorite brand of shoes–and for free! He couldn’t wait to wear his new shoes in the one-on-one with a mysterious man he yet to beat. He looked at the sky with blooming happiness when suddenly someone held his shoulder._

_It was an unfamiliar person to him; dark navy haired hair and a pair of equally dark blue eyes. He was looking at elsewhere when he said: “This is my boyfriend.”_

_He threw the crazy man’s hand from his shoulder. “Hey, don’t go around saying a stranger your boy—”_

_Kagami’s complain was cut when he suddenly kissed him._

Kagami _was_ kissed _._

_“See? I told you.”_

_Someone was shrieking. He saw a sexy female not so far from where he was ran somewhere, dropping her shopping bags in the process._

_“What the hell—” Kagami stuttered when darkness finally enveloped him._

_He fainted, due to the exhaustion from the long hellish training just before he went to fetch his prize of brand new free pair of shoes (and he didn’t want to admit, but it was also partially because of shock and humiliation). When he woke up later, he found out that he was already in his flat. It was his neighbor who told him that a navy haired man brought him back; “the handsome and as-hot-as-a-hell” said the elder neighbor._

_That time he swore. “Whoever you are, you are so dead.”_

_The kiss he saved dearly to give his long-distance fiancé was stolen._

_By a_ stranger.

* * *

 

Kagami kicked the man’s shin, hard; making him stumbled some steps backwards away from him. “What the hell do you think you were doing?”

The red haired male felt red as he said that.

He kissed him again.

He _kissed_ him _again_.

His _second_ kiss!

“You told me to give you back your first kiss,” he stated flatly as if nothing was wrong with the kiss.

“You … wanna die?!” Kagami asked while flying his right fist to punch his face in anger.

“I’m Daiki,” he smirked as he intercepted Kagami’s fist, locking it inside his hold. “Aomine Daiki. My name is Aomine Daiki.”

Kagami tried to take his hand, but to avail. Aomine was strong. “No one asked.”

Then, he swung his leg. It ended with his leg being held by Aomine’s other hand. He was really in disadvantage, with an awkward pose and being under the stare of the people (who seemed to find them interesting to watch). “I’ll be responsible for your loss.”

Aomine smirked, still holding Kagami’s right fist and left leg.

In disbelief, Kagami stared at him. He gaped at his words. “What the—?”

That day, Kagami had lost count on how many times he had cursed. And the thing was that all those curses were supposedly to give for the man in front of him, for Aomine _Bastard_ Daiki.

“Aomine-kun, that was no way to ask Kagami-kun out.”

Aomine jumped, surprised when he saw someone he knew. He unintentionally let go of Kagami. “Tetsu?”

“I’m hurt, Aomine-kun. I’ve been here for a while.”

Kagami was in anger that he didn’t feel surprised over the appearance of Kuroko. The light-blue haired friend stood on his right side, staring unimpressed at Aomine. Kagami folded his arms in front of his chest. “What? Me? Going out with _him_? No way!”

“Why not, Taiga?” Aomine purred.

“The hell! Who give you the right to call my name?”

Aomine smirked. “Of course _me_. I can call you whatever I want when we go out.”

“I don’t wanna! You stole my first kiss!”

“Eh, but I gave you back your first kiss, didn’t I?”

“…”

“I did, right, Tetsu?” Aomine suddenly asked Kuroko, who was still standing next to Kagami, whose face was becoming more like a boiled lobster.

Kuroko shook his head in defeat. “I don’t know what to say to you, Aomine-kun.”

“Heh. It’s okay. Taiga—”

_Buagh!_

Kagami Taiga, _pissed_ Kagami Taiga, had just punched Aomine’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment is loved~ (つ´,,・ω・,,`)つ


End file.
